Malentendido
by Emiita
Summary: Oh, joder ¿podía ser más vergonzoso este momento? Sasuke lo pensó y no encontró algo igual o parecido en cuestión de vergüenza. ¿Qué hacían sus padres discutiendo sobre quién iba arriba?


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabras obscenas, muy pocas, no muy fuertes xD. OoC. UA. Situación ridículamente ridícula, hoy no soy persona xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 584

**Resumen: **Oh, joder ¿podía ser más vergonzoso este momento? Sasuke lo pensó y no encontró algo igual o parecido en cuestión de vergüenza. ¿Qué hacían sus padres discutiendo sobre quién iba arriba?

* * *

**Malentendido**

– ¡Siento haber interrumpido! –Mikoto se llevó las manos a la boca y sonrió. –Vine a buscar la ropa sucia de Sasu, pero no se preocupen ¡Sigan con lo suyo, ya me voy!

–¡No es lo que cree!

–Hmp, es un malentendido, madre.

La señora Uchiha, en cambio, los ignoró. Entró dentro de la habitación de su hijo con toda la normalidad del mundo, tomó lo que había venido a buscar y se despidió rápidamente, como si nada de lo que ocurría en esa habitación fuera con ella o fuera normal.

Porque claro, cualquier madre que entra en tu cuarto por sorpresa, encontrándote con tu mejor amigo arriba tuyo y semidesnudo, nunca te gritará o se desmayaría, ni entenderá otra cosa. No, qué va. Es algo normal y posible.

Tampoco, pasará que la susodicha madre se vaya de la lengua -emocionada, cabe añadir- delante de tu padre, hermano mayor y los padres de tu amigo, y que tengas que soportar una reunión familiar de -extrema- urgencia, donde se formará un alboroto por la supuesta homosexualidad de ambos chicos.

No, eso jamás.

Sasuke rodó los ojos por enésima vez.

– ¡Tú hijo, bruja Uzumaki, ha pervertido a Sasuke! –gritó Fugaku al borde del colapso nervioso.

– ¿Perdona, estreñido? Mi chico es inocente. Es tu hijo el que mancillo la pureza de mi Naruto. ¡Ese frígido que siempre fingió ser asexual solo para conquistar a mi pequeño!

Mierda, si parecía un jodido culebrón.

– ¿Pureza? No digas estupideces, Uzumaki.

–Digo la verdad, Uchiha.

Kushina y Fugaku se observaron a los ojos, fulminándose, y frunciéndose el ceño. Parecían dos perros rabiosos a punto de saltar a pelear. Minato eligió ese momento para acercarse a ambos contrincantes y tomarlos del brazo con la esperanza -tonta- de poder detenerlos.

Pero sin duda, la que más llamaba la atención era la creadora de toda esta parafernalia. Mikoto se encontraba sentada enfrente de ambos muchachos, tomando el té y lanzándoles de vez en cuanto, miradas perversas y sonrisas traviesas -joder, Sasuke no sabía que su madre fuera alguna especie de fangirl a la que le gustara el amor entre hombres. ¿O solo le gustaba el amor en general?-

–Tu madre da miedo. –le susurró Naruto.

Sasuke no comentó nada, solo lo miró significativamente -como si su madre no lo diera.-

–No veo cual es el problema. –interrumpió Mikoto de repente. Tomó un sorbo de té bajo la atenta mirada de los padres.

– ¿Estás tonta? ¡Yo quiero nietos, Mikoto! ¡Adorables, regordetes y lindos nietos! Y a no ser que tu hijo tenga el poder especial de poder dar a luz o sea hermafrodita, dudo que pueda tenerlos.

– ¿Y por qué tiene que ser mi hijo el que dé a luz? –preguntó Fugaku, irascible.

–Ya escuchaste a Mikoto, estreñido, Naruto estaba arriba. Él es el que manda y tu hijo el que recibe.

– ¡De eso nada, Uzumaki!

Oh, joder ¿podía ser más vergonzoso este momento? Sasuke lo pensó y no encontró algo igual o parecido en cuestión de vergüenza. ¿Qué hacían sus padres discutiendo sobre quién iba arriba?

Estaba claro que él era el dominante, de todos modos. Sasuke mandaba y Naruto recibía. Sin lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo, eso no tenían por qué saberlo. Porque hasta el final ellos dos seguirían diciendo que todo fue un malentendido -esa vez, por lo menos, lo fue. Naruto se manchó la camisa de jugo, se la quitó, y bueno, no tuvo mejor idea más que lanzarse contra Sasuke. Fin.- Lo que hicieran en otras ocasiones, no era asunto suyo.

* * *

_Este es mi fic número 100, quiero galletitas *O* xDD _

_Lo sé, es rarísimo xD en verdad lo es, pero me gusta burlarme del frígido asexual de Sasuke...(? xDDD Y quería algo divertido y especial por el fic número 100, y simplemente surgió, hoy tengo un día tonto por culpa de mi unicornio violador al que le gusta drogarme y esas cosas sucias que hace él (? Lol y bueh, pues aquí está, un fic fuera de lo común dentro de mi repertorio...xDD Porque no suelo escribir SasuNaru xD_

_En fiiiin, sean lindos y no me azoten mucho (? xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
